In endless power transmission chains for use in continuously variable pulley transmissions (CVT: Continuously Variable Transmission) for motor vehicles, there is, for example, a power transmission chain in which links lying adjacent in a chain traveling direction are connected by pins and inter-pieces which can move in an oscillating fashion relative to each other (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the links according to Patent Document 1, a pair of through holes is formed which is arranged in the chain traveling direction, and a pillar portion is provided between the pair of through holes. A pin is fixedly press fitted while an inter-piece is loosely fitted in one of the through holes and a pin is loosely fitted while an inter-piece is fixedly press fitted in the other through hole. The pin and the inter-piece which are loosely fitted in the corresponding through holes are disposed on sides of the corresponding through holes which face the pillar portion.
The pin and the inter-piece which are fitted in the same through hole make an oscillating motion relative to each other as the adjacent links turn relative to each other. The turning of the adjacent links is restricted to a predetermined angle by the pin and inter-piece which are loosely fitted in the corresponding through holes being brought into abutment with the pillar portions.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-226451